2007
Episodes # Holidays in Acapulco (Part 3) - January 1, 2007 (Retransmisión) # The Mocking Spirits (Part 1) - January 8, 2007 (Retransmisión) # The Mocking Spirits (Part 2) - January 15, 2007 (Retransmisión) # The Mocking Spirits (Part 3) - January 22, 2007 (Retransmisión) & Last Appearance of Muffy # The Cinemas - January 29, 2007 # The Lamp Exchanger - February 5, 2007 # Valentines Day (Part 1) - February 12, 2007 # Valentines Day (Part 2) - February 19, 2007 # Playing with the things of Francine - February 26, 2007 # Arthur's Insects - March 5, 2007 # The Book of Animals - March 12, 2007 # Edward the Chickenpox - March 19, 2007 # Hector Bonilla Visiting of Vecindad (Part 1) - March 26, 2007 # Hector Bonilla Visiting of Vecindad (Part 2) - April 2, 2007 # There Are Neighbors in a Wars - April 9, 2007 # Peluchín - April 16, 2007 (Last Appearance of Francine) # The Exam - April 23, 2007 # Children's Day - April 30, 2007 # A Bathroom for Arthur - May 7, 2007 # Geometria & Aritmetica Classes - May 14, 2007 # The Colorful Fishes - May 21, 2007 # The Gum in the Sac - May 28, 2007 # A Dog Named Stanley - June 4, 2007 # History Classes - June 11, 2007 # Hygiene Classes - June 18, 2007 # The Fountain of Wishes - June 25, 2007 # Buster The Teacher's Anniversary - July 2, 2007 # La Fonda of Francine - July 9, 2007 # El Mesero - July 16, 2007 # The Lottery Ticket - July 23, 2007 # English & Animals Classes - July 30, 2007 # The Slingshot - August 6, 2007 # Arthur Bolero (Part 1) - August 13, 2007 # Arthur Bolero (Part 2) - August 20, 2007 # The Indigestion of Arthur - August 27, 2007 # The Mosca En El Cafeteria - September 3, 2007 # The Kids No Van in the School - September 10, 2007 # Binky Barnes is Sick - September 17, 2007 # The Arrival of Emily & Postman - September 24, 2007 # The Red Cross - October 1, 2007 # The Fair (Part 1) - October 8, 2007 # The Fair (Part 2) - October 15, 2007 # Sonando en el Resturants - October 22, 2007 # El Empleo del Arthur - October 29, 2007 # The Ratones en el Resturants (Part 1) - November 5, 2007 # The Ratones en el Resturants (Part 2) - November 12, 2007 # La Huelga - November 19, 2007 # A Cake for the Buster Teacher - November 26, 2007 # Binky Barnes Cat - December 3, 2007 # The Home of Buster Baxter (Part 1) - December 10, 2007 # The Home of Buster Baxter (Part 2) - December 17, 2007 # The Home of Buster Baxter (Part 3) - December 24, 2007 # The Home of Buster Baxter (Part 4) - December 31, 2007 See Also * 2006 * 2008 Category:Browse